


Paper Thin

by crescentmoon223



Series: Two Worlds Collide [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Zipper-front dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223
Summary: Scully wants to surprise Stella on their first wedding anniversary, but when her plans go up in smoke, will Stella save the day with a surprise of her own?Listen to the audio version on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Two Worlds Collide [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @AnnieAmi for inspiring me to write a Stella/Scully anniversary fic and to @EnigmaticDoctorScully for recording it for the Audio Fanfic Podcast. ❤️

This wasn’t what she’d thought her first anniversary with Stella would look like. She’d envisioned dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, something flashy and fancy, an excuse to dress up and drink champagne. Maybe even a weekend getaway, somewhere extravagant and romantic. But nothing about this year had gone to plan.

Scully draped a pale blue cloth over their dining room table, adjusting it back and forth until it was perfectly straight. Then she set a vase of flowers at its center, twenty-two pink peonies, one for each year since they met. The gold band on her finger was relatively new, but Stella wasn’t. She’d been in Scully’s heart for so long, she’d become permanently imbedded in its fibers.

And she was probably going to be pissed when she got home from work and discovered what Scully had done. After all these years, she still hoped Scully would forget her birthday, and she’d pointedly ignored Scully’s hints about their anniversary. Stella thought celebrations like these were manufactured by greeting card companies, a waste of time and money when they could show their love in more meaningful, personal ways.

Scully agreed with her in theory, but some traditions were too deeply engrained in her to ignore. They were going to celebrate their first year of marriage with a romantic candlelit dinner, whether Stella liked it or not. And the thing was, she _would_ like it, once Scully reminded her of the date. Stella just couldn’t seem to let go of the idea that she still hated traditional things like anniversary dinners.

Scully hurried into the kitchen to check the steaks sizzling in the oven. Bacon-wrapped filet mignon for her meat-loving wife, paired with roasted red potatoes and a salad to satisfy Scully’s need for greens. Dobby whined as she opened the oven, a string of drool dangling from his chin.

“No steak for you,” Scully told him. Filet mignon was reserved for the humans. “Do you think Stella will be on time tonight?”

Dobby sat beside her, wagging his tail.

“She didn’t answer my last text.”

This was one of Scully’s favorite things about having a dog. She could talk to herself without feeling crazy. And she’d spent a _lot_ of time home alone this year, just her and Dobby. After their initial quarantine period in the spring, Stella had gone back to work three days a week, using Wednesdays and Fridays to do paperwork at home.

Scully was still teaching online, and it…wasn’t the same. She missed standing in front of a room full of students, demonstrating forensic pathology on an actual cadaver instead of using computer-generated models. She missed lunch with colleagues and evenings out with Stella. She missed leaving the house, period.

She missed her mom and Will and the rest of her friends and family in the states, but Maggie in particular. Scully worried endlessly about her mom despite their regular FaceTime calls. She would give anything to see her in person, to hug her, to bring her groceries and make sure she had everything she needed.

Scully had always been a woman who needed to work, and while she was technically working now, sitting in front of a computer all day was frustrating. She was almost to the point where she could say she hated it, and she didn’t use that word lightly. But it was temporary. The pandemic wouldn’t last forever. A vaccine would be developed. Life would get back to normal.

She’d survived worse. So much worse. Still, as she looked around the kitchen, she wanted to scream. She was so sick of being trapped in this house. And Stella still hadn’t answered her text. If something had come up at work, if she was late to their anniversary dinner…Scully might cry. Her emotions were paper thin these days.

She picked up her phone and composed another text.

_Dinner’s in the oven. Don’t be late._

That sounded needy, almost rude, and she immediately wished she could take it back. The little dots began to bounce, letting her know that Stella was replying. Scully held her breath, afraid of what she might say.

_Yes ma’am. I’m leaving now._

And when Scully started to cry, she wasn’t sure whether it was from frustration or relief.

* * *

Stella strode to the car, ripping the mask from her face the moment she was inside. Then she sat there for a minute, just breathing. It felt so good to suck air into her lungs that hadn’t filtered through a stifling piece of fabric. The lower half of her face was hot and damp from her own breath, the way it always was when she left work these days.

She opened her purse and took out her compact to touch up her makeup and apply lipstick before she drove home. This wasn’t her usual routine, but today wasn’t just any day. Scully had been dancing around it for weeks, dropping hints without actually saying the words “wedding anniversary.” She got this way sometimes, a passive aggressive tendency that Stella never would have tolerated from anyone else.

Scully thought she had forgotten their anniversary, but Stella never forgot a date. Sometimes she preferred not to acknowledge or celebrate them, but she never forgot. There was a difference.

And although she was content to love Scully equally every day of the year, this date was important to Scully, and that made it important to Stella. Not to mention, Scully was struggling right now. She needed a special evening. She’d probably planned a surprise with dinner, but she didn’t know Stella had a few surprises of her own up her sleeve.

In the early months of the pandemic, it was Stella who had struggled, pacing their house while she drove herself crazy worrying about the invisible threat outside. She’d wanted to scream at Scully for being so fucking calm and serene while they were quarantined at home together. But now, Stella was back at work (even if she had to wear a mask) and it was Scully who was pacing the house and driving herself—and Stella—crazy.

She pulled into the driveway and parked, reaching for the white envelope on the seat beside her. She slid it into her briefcase and stepped out of the car. As she opened the back door to the house, she was met with the pungent scent of something burning, overpowering a more pleasant aroma of beef.

Stella rounded the corner to find Scully slumped over the breakfast table, head on her arms. A bag of ice rested on her right hand. Dobby jumped up from where he’d been laying beside her, dashing over to greet Stella.

“Dana, are you all right?” Stella asked.

“I ruined dinner.” Scully sniffled into the sleeve of her jumper, not lifting her head.

“Your hand?”

“Burned it on the pan,” Scully muttered. “While I was icing it, the filets burnt.”

“I’m not worried about the food,” Stella said as she lifted the bag of ice from Scully’s hand, inspecting the reddened area beneath.

“Good, because there isn’t any,” Scully mumbled into her sleeve.

“Hey. Come here.” She tugged on Scully’s unburnt hand.

Scully stood, swiping at her cheeks, eyes going wide as she looked at Stella. “Oh! Stella…wow…”

Stella smiled. “Happy Anniversary.”

Fresh tears spilled over Scully’s cheeks. “You remembered. I can’t believe you let me think you forgot. And you bought a dress, a really _hot_ dress.”

“I bought a dress, because I knew you’d surprise me with dinner, and I wanted to surprise you in return.”

“Not much of a surprise if you knew. Oh Stella, you look so beautiful.” Scully traced the zipper that ran down the front of Stella’s dress with her finger.

“I wanted to dress up for a special dinner with my wife.” Stella drew her in for a kiss, tasting the salt of Scully’s tears on her lips.

“And I ruined it,” Scully whispered, resting her forehead against Stella’s.

“No, you haven’t. The filet is ruined, but we’ll fix something else, or we’ll order delivery.” Stella looked past her to the dining room table, which was set with a blue tablecloth and a vase full of pink and white peonies. Stella’s favorite. “The flowers are beautiful.”

“Twenty-two,” Scully said, playing idly with the zipper tag on Stella’s dress.

“It’s a lot of years.” Stella held her tighter. “I’m thankful for all of them, even the ones when we were apart.”

“Me too.” Scully exhaled, no longer crying, but she looked defeated, and Stella knew this didn’t have anything to do with burnt steak.

“I think what we need is a change of plans,” Stella said.

“Like what?”

“Go upstairs and pack an overnight bag. You need to get out of the house, Dana.”

“And go where?” Scully shook her head. “It’s not safe, and besides, we both have to work in the morning.”

“We’ll go to a hotel for the night, order room service, and enjoy the rest of our evening together.”

“What about Dobby?”

Stella sighed. She’d forgotten about the dog. “I’ll phone Delilah next door. I’m sure she’d be happy to take him for the night.”

Scully drew back to give Stella a discerning look, her eyes red and puffy. “A hotel, Stella? Are you sure you aren’t using my dinner fail as an excuse to order room service?”

“So what if I am? Now go upstairs and pack.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scully sat at the table in the corner of their hotel room, sipping champagne as she speared a bite of her ahi tuna salad. Across from her, Stella sat in that silver dress that made her shine as brightly as her namesake.

_Stella for star._

Scully knew she didn’t like the comparison, so she kept her to herself, but God, Stella was stunning tonight. Her dress shimmered in the lamplight, clinging to every perfect inch of her body. A silver zipper ran down its front, from her breasts to her knees, just begging Scully to unzip her.

Stella’s hair had gotten longer during quarantine. Both of theirs had, since neither of them had been to the salon since the start of the pandemic. Stella’s blonde waves reached halfway down her back now, almost as long as it had been when Scully first met her back in 1998.

Two hours ago, Scully had been crying over burnt steaks. Now, she was in a fancy hotel room in downtown London, eating delicious food and sipping champagne with her wife, and she was happier than she’d been in months. Stella was right. She _had_ needed to get out of the house, even if she’d only traded one space for another. This hotel room was a new set of walls to be enclosed between, and that was something.

“Caught a killer today,” Stella said as she cut a bite of her steak.

“You did?”

“Well, _I_ didn’t,” Stella clarified. “One of my officers did. A good bit of police work.”

“I’m glad.”

“Always wanted to stay here.” Stella was unflappably cheerful tonight, and it was infectious.

Scully felt her mood rebounding by the minute. This was one of the best things about their relationship. They were a perfect counterbalance for each other. Both of them were hopeless at knowing what to do for themselves, but for each other? Their instincts almost never failed.

They finished their meals and placed the empty plates in the hall, and then Stella refilled their champagne flutes. They walked to the window, looking out. London glittered before them, brightly lit buildings interspersed with cars crawling by on the busy streets.

“It’s beautiful,” Scully said quietly.

“Yes.”

“A lot different from where we were last year this time.” Scully looked down at her hand, clasped in Stella’s. Stella had stopped wearing her rings at the office during the pandemic, since she had to wash her hands so frequently, but she must have put them back on when she changed into the silver dress, because they were on her finger now, glinting beside Scully’s.

“I’m glad we got married at the beach, but I’m quite happy to be here in London with you today.” Stella drained her champagne flute before capturing Scully’s mouth. Her lips were cool from the drink, but her tongue was hot as it met Scully’s.

Scully kissed her right back, tipsy from champagne and the change of scenery. She set her flute down so she could explore Stella’s dress. _Fuck_ , this dress. She gripped the zipper tag nestled against Stella’s breasts, twirling it between her fingers. It was warm from Stella’s skin, and as much as Scully wanted to yank it right down, she knew that wasn’t why Stella had worn this dress. She loved the tease of knowing she could be undressed so easily while maintaining the game, the anticipation for as long as possible.

Currently, she was focused on Scully, one hand beneath her blouse as she pressed her against the window. Scully’s back met the cold glass, and she shivered, surrendering to the all-consuming pleasure of Stella’s touch. Stella on a mission of seduction was a force Scully had never quite learned to reckon with, and tonight, she wasn’t even trying.

One of Stella’s hands cupped her over her bra while the other teased Scully through her pants as she kissed her way across Scully’s neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. Scully’s clit throbbed with the power of her arousal, and her panties were soaked beneath Stella’s teasing fingers. If she kept this up, Scully might come, fully clothed, not that she was complaining.

But she hadn’t meant to move quite this quickly, not when there was a zipper dress to be appreciated. Her hips moved to Stella’s rhythm as she tightened her grip on the zipper tag and tugged. She heard each metallic click of the teeth moving through the mechanism as she inched it down, baring Stella’s cleavage and a hint of black lace.

Stella’s breath hitched, and her fingers quickened, stroking Scully ruthlessly over her pants. She gave the zipper another tug, revealing a black lace bra straining to contain Stella’s breasts. God, she was sexy. After all these years, Scully still felt an electric thrill every time she undressed her.

A warm tingle started low in her belly. She wasn’t going to last, but surely Stella had bigger plans for them tonight than grinding together against the window, fully clothed. “Stella, if you don’t stop that, I’m going to—”

“Go on,” Stella encouraged. “Come for me.”

“Okay,” she whispered, her head thumping against the glass as she surrendered to Stella’s touch. A few more strokes, and Scully was flying, hips grinding against Stella’s hand as release tore through her, hard and fast.

“Better?” Stella asked as she straightened Scully’s clothes.

“Much,” Scully panted, hands pressed against the glass to hold her upright as endorphins flooded her system, eradicating the last remnants of her bad mood.

Stella rezipped the bodice of her dress. “Good, because we’re going for a walk.”

“A…what?” Scully blinked at her, sparks of pleasure still radiating from her core.

“A walk,” Stella confirmed, amusement sparkling in her eyes. “You need to get out and do something. We both do. And we’d better do it now, because once we get in that bed, we’re not leaving it.”

“Oh,” Scully said, nodding as she regained her senses. A walk through downtown London did sound wonderful, especially when Stella was dressed like _that_ , cheeks flushed and eyes glinting with arousal. “Just give me a minute.”

She drew Stella in for a sloppy kiss before walking into the bathroom. Her underwear was uncomfortably wet, so she took them off and put her pants back on with nothing underneath, knowing Stella would appreciate the discovery later. After she’d freshened up, she went back into the room to find Stella standing by the window, exactly where she’d left her.

“Ready?” Stella asked.

Scully nodded. She put on her mask and tucked a room key into the pocket of her pants while Stella put on her own mask. Scully knew how much Stella hated wearing it, especially after she’d worn it all day at work. She complained about her mask endlessly, but not tonight. Tonight, she was pulling out all the stops to show Scully a good time, the best time they could have in the midst of a global pandemic, and Scully was ridiculously grateful for it.

Her eyes were glossy as she led the way out of the room.

* * *

Stella leaned her elbows against the railing, watching as the Thames slid by beneath them, glossy and black and endless. Beside her, Scully sighed, sounding at peace with the world.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “This was just what I needed today.”

“Better than steaks at home with Dobby?” Stella asked.

Scully chuckled. “Yes.”

“Then I’m glad you burnt our supper, although I am sorry about the burn on your hand.”

“I had forgotten all about it,” Scully said. “Your powers of distraction are legendary.”

“Mm, I try,” Stella told her.

“It really doesn’t hurt anymore, but I’m glad we ended up here.”

“Me too.” Even if it meant she’d had to put her mask back on, this was time well spent. She drew Scully against her, wishing she could kiss her. To compensate, she nuzzled her face against Scully’s neck while her hands slid into the back pockets of Scully’s trousers, anchoring them together. They stood like that while the London breeze blew, tossing their hair in each other’s faces and making Stella shiver. Now that the sun had set, the temperature had dropped, and her dress covered very little.

Scully drew back, rubbing her hands up and down Stella’s arms before turning her attention again to the zipper clasp on Stella’s chest. She toyed with it, dragging it down an inch or so before zipping it back up while Stella feigned indifference, as if her thighs weren’t already damp with her own arousal.

“What do you say we head back to the hotel?” Scully suggested.

“I’m ready when you are.”

“I’m ready,” Scully said, eyes gleaming with intention as she gave the zipper another playful tug.

Stella took her hand, leading her in the direction of their hotel, walking swiftly while Scully met her stride for stride. Ten minutes later, they strode through the lobby and into the lift. Scully promptly pressed Stella against its mirrored wall, lowering the zipper on her dress until an obscene amount of cleavage was showing. Luckily, they had the lift to themselves, because while Stella was many things, an exhibitionist was not one of them.

They were quiet as they left the lift, hurrying to their room. Scully shut and locked the door behind them before returning her attention to the dress.

“Hands,” Stella breathed, pushing her away. “We need to wash our hands.”

Sometimes, it felt like all she did anymore was wash her hands, scrubbing her skin until it cracked and bled. But six months into the pandemic, she and Scully were still safe and healthy, and she meant to keep it that way.

“Right,” Scully said, leading the way into the bathroom.

They washed up together, and Scully even took a disinfecting wipe to the clasp on Stella’s dress, since she’d spent so much time touching it while they were out. And then, she stepped Stella backward into the bedroom.

“Now, where were we?” Scully said, dragging the zipper down Stella’s sternum, revealing her bra. The strapless dress gaped open, silver fabric falling to the sides, cool against Stella’s arms, while everything inside her went hot.

Scully’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and happy, a world away from the woman crumpled at the kitchen table that Stella had walked in on a few short hours ago. The hotel hadn’t been part of her original plan, but Stella was good at going with the flow, and she had no complaints about how this evening had played out.

Scully dragged her tongue over the shell of Stella’s bra, and she gasped, hands going to Scully’s waist. Scully nipped at Stella’s breasts through the lace, drawing her nipples into aching peaks. Each stroke of Scully’s tongue over the hardened buds seemed to have a direct connection to Stella’s clit.

Scully kissed her way over Stella’s exposed skin with painstaking thoroughness. She looked up, catching Stella’s gaze as she took the zipper between her teeth. Stella heard herself moan and felt a rush of wetness between her thighs as Scully knelt, dragging the zipper to her waist

“Dana,” she gasped, desperately aroused as Scully swirled her tongue over her navel.

“Mm,” Scully responded, the syllable vibrating against Stella’s wet skin.

Stella sank her fingers in to the silky depths of Scully’s hair, needing something to hold on to as Scully placed hot, open-mouthed kisses over the sensitive skin on her stomach. Stella’s knees shook.

And then Scully gripped the zipper, tugging it all the way down in one swift movement. The mechanism parted with a click, and the dress fell to the floor at Stella’s feet. Scully kissed Stella over her underwear, and Stella hoped these rooms had good soundproofing, because she let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Scully’s teeth skimmed the lace directly over her clit.

Scully pushed Stella onto the bed, quickly ridding her of her bra and panties. She crouched between Stella’s thighs, red hair spilling everywhere. It tickled Stella’s skin, which only seemed to heighten her arousal. Scully swept it over her shoulders, catching Stella’s eye as she pressed the flat of her tongue against Stella’s pussy.

She gripped the sheets beneath her, eyes sliding shut. Scully pressed a gentle kiss against her clit before moving to plunge her tongue inside her in a move that always drove Stella wild. She heard herself moaning and whimpering, hips moving against Scully’s mouth as Scully licked and teased, working Stella into a frenzy without ever giving her quite what she needed to come.

Scully knew exactly what she was doing, and Stella knew the end result would be more than worth it. The fire inside her was already raging at a truly impressive level.

Stella flung her head against the sheets, surrendering to the hot, wicked pleasure of Scully’s mouth. Scully’s tongue whirled and flicked, drawing Stella to the edge of release—repeatedly—before retreating to place kisses on her belly and thighs until Stella felt wild, almost overwhelmed by the force building inside her. Her clit throbbed in time with her pulse, need coiled hot and tight in her core.

“Please,” she whispered, hearing the tremor in her voice.

In response, Scully plunged two fingers inside her as she closed her mouth over Stella’s clit. She sucked hard as her fingers arched forward to hit Stella’s G-spot, sending her headlong into oblivion. Powerful waves of release washed through her, pulsing and clenching in her core, needy nonsense spilling from her lips as she buried her fingers in Scully’s hair.

When she’d recovered, Scully slid up to lay beside her. “Happy Anniversary,” she whispered as she brought her lips to Stella’s.

* * *

Scully lay wrapped in Stella’s arms, warm and sated and blissfully happy. Their skin was damp and sticky, hair tangled between them in a mixture of red and blonde, the aftermath of several rounds of amazing anniversary sex.

“There’s only one bummer about relocating to a hotel tonight,” she murmured against Stella’s neck.

“What’s that?” Stella asked, fingers stroking gently across Scully’s back.

“The flowers I bought you are at home.”

“It’s all right,” Stella said. “They’ll be just as lovely tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” She closed her eyes, content to fall asleep just like this.

“You reminded me, though.” Stella scooted backward out of her arms and slid off the bed. “I have something for you as well.”

“You do?” Scully sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She hadn’t expected a gift. Stella never gave gifts on these “Hallmark holidays,” instead showing her affection with gestures like the dress and this hotel room.

“Well, it’s not something I bought,” Stella said somewhat mysteriously as she went to her overnight bag and pulled out a thin white envelope. “But the traditional gift for one’s first anniversary is paper, as I recall.”

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Scully’s eyes stung. She hadn’t gotten Stella a card. They didn’t _do_ cards.

Stella sat on the side of the bed, a smile sparkling in her eyes as she handed the envelope to Scully, and on second glance, this wasn’t a card. It was the kind of envelope you would use to send a letter, something Stella might have brought home from the office.

“What in the world?” Scully met Stella’s eyes as she inserted a finger under the flap and worked it open.

“I’ll explain in a minute,” Stella said, still looking awfully pleased with herself.

Scully removed a folded piece of white paper, which she smoothed flat on the sheet beside her. There was a calendar printed on it, with appointments and meetings blocked off in various colors. She looked up at Stella in confusion.

“It’s my work schedule,” Stella told her. “Specifically, next June. See those two weeks?” She pointed to the two weeks in the middle of the month, which had been grayed out. “I’ve officially taken them off.”

“For a vacation?” Scully asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

“For our honeymoon,” Stella told her. “You’ll be finished teaching for the summer, and I’m yours for two full weeks, wherever you want to take me.”

Tears spilled over Scully’s cheeks, and she wiped them away as she leaned in to kiss Stella. Their honeymoon had become something of a mythical event at this point. At first, Stella had put her off, and then the pandemic had grounded them. Somewhere over the course of the year, Scully had accepted it wasn’t meant to be. “I can’t believe you really did this for me,” she whispered, touching the paper.

“I promised you a honeymoon, and I do my best never to break a promise,” Stella said.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to go to Paris in June. The timeframe for the vaccine is still questionable.”

“Then we’ll go somewhere else,” Stella told her. “We’ll rent a house in the country, or by the ocean, if we can’t leave the UK. And we’ll go to Paris another time, once the world gets back to normal, but we’re going _somewhere_ for two weeks in June. I was absolutely drowning in unused vacation time.”

She rolled her eyes, as if she’d had no choice but to use that time, as if she hadn’t been hoarding it for what…thirty years now? Scully just smiled at her.

“Somehow, I manage to fall more in love with you every day,” she said, tracing a hand over Stella’s cheek.

Stella turned her face into Scully’s hand, kissing her palm. “Likewise.”

“Hey Stella?”

“Mm?”

“What’s the traditional gift for a second anniversary?”

“Cotton,” Stella answered without hesitation.

Scully’s grin was so wide her cheeks hurt. “You’ve done your research. That is so unexpectedly…domestic.”

Stella scoffed. “I reject that word on principle.”

“Fine, but I have a feeling you’ve already been thinking about things that are cotton…”

“When have you _ever_ known me to contemplate cotton?” Stella arched an eyebrow at her.

“Well, you have gone a little soft lately,” she teased. “I guess I’ll find out next year this time.”

Stella silenced her with a kiss. “You’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
